


Together in Electric Dreams

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone that wants to hurt John Kennex decides maybe the best way to do it, is to take care of his bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Electric Dreams

Together in Electric Dreams  
By Patt

 

Summary: Someone that wants to hurt John Kennex decides maybe the best way to do it, is to take care of his bot.   
Warnings: Sad and violent  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1958  
Notes: Thank you to everyone who are reading my new stories. I’m having a very good time with them.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Untitled_zps2f570cd9.jpg.html)

**_We’ll always be together  
However far it seems  
(Love never ends)  
We’ll always be together  
Together in Electric Dreams_ **

**Monday morning**

“Where is our backup?” Detective Valerie Stahl yelled. 

Detective Paul said, “They should have been here ages ago. I’m getting low on ammo. Is anyone else getting low?”

“Everyone is,” Detective John Kennex shouted over the gunfire that was pounding down on them hour after hour. 

Dorian stood up and said, “I’m going to draw their fire, you all go the other way, backup is on its way. They’ll be here in five minutes.”

“Dorian, you’re not going to take them on alone,” Valerie said. 

“I am your best chance of getting out of here before you run out of ammo,” Dorian pointed out. 

Detective Paul growled, “We’ll never hear the end of it from Kennex if he loses his bot. So, I vote we stay and fight together.”

“This isn’t sensible,” Dorian replied. 

“Too bad, Dorian, that’s what we’re going to do. Just stay put with us until our backup arrives,” John said. 

“Almost out of bullets, cops?” the bad guy yelled. 

“Dorian, do you recognize his voice? He sounds familiar,” John asked. 

Dorian listened to his voice over and over again until he the computer told him who it was. “He is Mitchell Cooper. You put him away a long time ago and he swore he would get you when he got out. Looks like today he’s trying,” Dorian said. 

“Cooper we know it’s you, you may as well give up now before backup arrives and believe me they won’t be as kind as we are. What do you want?” John hollered across the alleyway. 

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you, Kennex. Well, you’re not. We’ve been watching you and decided we would take something that’s precious to you with us when we go. We found your weak spot, so to speak,” Cooper called back. 

“Do you hear those sirens? Our backup has arrived. It’s too late for a deal now. You didn’t get your little plan in motion,” John said, trying not to laugh at how stupid they were. 

Cooper walked out of his hiding place and didn’t seem to be armed. John looked at him and noticed he wasn’t looking at him at all, but instead was looking at Dorian. 

“Stay down, Dorian,” John said, quietly. 

“I wish you all to go to hell,” Cooper said as he threw a grenade into their midst. Dorian grabbed it and fell on it to save all of their lives. When it went off, Dorian was flung in all different directions. 

Detective Valerie Stahl shot Cooper without even giving it much thought. Cooper said as he lay there dying, “I told you I found your weak spot, Kennex.”

John Kennex knew that he had to remain calm, or everyone would figure out what was going on. He got to Dorian and said, “Can you hear me?”

“I’ve sent for Rudy, he might be able to fix me, but he might not,” Dorian said, sadly. 

“Don’t talk like that. You’re the one that told me that Rudy was a genius. Let’s see what he says, all right?” John asked. 

“We’ll always be together no matter what. Together in electric dreams,” Dorian said and then his eyes went dark and he spoke no more. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch that movie,” John said, sadly. 

Backup came in and took over Cooper’s gang and took them all into custody and John waited with Dorian until the lab came to pick him up. John was confused with how he was feeling. He didn’t want to cry or anything, he was tougher than that, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be left behind. 

Rudy came with the Lab boys and said, “I don’t know that we can repair him. I can assign you a new bot that will be ready in a few hours.”

“I don’t want a new bot. I like Dorian and we get along just right. He understands me and I understand him. There won’t be another that gets me like he did. Fix him,” John demanded. 

Rudy touched John on the shoulder and said, “Don’t get your hopes up, Kennex, he’s bad. I don’t know that I can bring him back again.”

“Just do it, I don’t care how long it takes. I’ll take one of the MX-43’s until you have some good news for me,” John said as he got up, taking his last look at his old partner in pieces on the ground. 

“I’ll try, Kennex, that’s all I can do,” Rudy said as they got all of Dorian’s pieces and put them in the back of the truck. 

Valerie walked over to John and said, “I’m sorry about Dorian. We all liked him a lot. An MX-43 will be a little boring after Dorian. I’m going to miss him.”

“Get over it, Kennex, he was a damn android. The MX-43’s are a much better unit. They don’t talk back to you unless it necessary. Sorry, but its life,” Paul said. 

John got up and went for Paul, but Valerie stopped him. “Ignore him. He hasn’t got any taste in friend or robots. Now, let’s get to the station and see how Dorian is doing.”

John got into his car to go back to the station and was lost with the passenger seat empty. He had gotten used to Dorian being there, simple as that. Not to mention, Dorian was his friend and companion. John didn’t like to admit to anything more, but he knew the feeling well.

~~~~~

**Three Weeks Later:**

Captain Maldonado stood in her doorway and watched as Kennex and his MX-43 argued for like the tenth time that day. She sighed and asked, “Kennex, my office, please?”

John gladly left the android and walked into his captains office. “Yes”

“I wanted to let you know that the MX-43 will be assigned to you as of today. They have done everything they could with Dorian and nothing worked. Rudy said he would like to see you. You can go alone, without your MX-43.”

John felt like screaming but instead said, “I’ll go right now and be back shortly. Thank you, Captain.”

“I’m sorry about Dorian. It’s too bad. He seemed to get along with you quite well, which surprised all of us. And for that reason alone, I hope you’ll give your new partner a chance. No more tossing them out the door of a moving vehicle. Am I understood?”

“Understood, I’ll be back in a little while,” John said as he walked out of the office. The lab was downstairs, so John knew he wouldn’t have to go far. He got on the elevator and the MX-43 tried to get on with him. “The Captain wants to see you,” John said as the doors shut on the elevator. 

John hated MX-43’s. They were like working with a tattle tale all the time. He hated his partner with good reason. 

John walked into the lab and Rudy looked up and smiled. “Sorry, it’s not under better circumstances, John. I wish I had good news for you, but I put him all together and nothing happened. He has no life left in him. I’m truly sorry for your loss. I know you liked him more than the MX-43’s.”

“Where is Dorian?” John asked, point blank. 

“In the back room, I thought you might like some privacy. Go and talk to him and say your goodbyes,” Rudy instructed. 

John went back and found a perfect looking Dorian, all except the eyes. They were dead. Everything else was back to normal and looked like the old Dorian. “I just have to tell you that you’re a big fat liar. We’re not together in electric dreams at all. I have nightmares, but no electric dreams about you. I’m so angry at you for doing this, but yet I know that you did it to save all of us. And you did. Mitchell Cooper knew exactly what he was doing when he threw that grenade. He knew you would save us and he also knew that you were my weak spot. Without you, I’m not as strong, Dorian. I know I have to go on, but I don’t want to sometimes. I wanted the damn electric dreams at least. I’m sorry Rudy couldn’t fix you. I’m sorry we’re never going to be together again. I’m going to miss you like crazy. I’m going to miss you talking all the time and telling me what to do. You were the best part of me, Dorian and I just wanted you to know that. I guess this is my way of saying, I love you and goodbye.” John kissed Dorian on the mouth for the very last time and walked out of the room. 

“Thank you for everything, Rudy. I appreciate it,” John said as he headed back upstairs. 

“Good luck, John.”

~~~~~

Two hours later John was sitting at his desk with his MX nearby and the MX-43 said, “It is time for you to eat lunch.”

“I’ll eat lunch when I am good and ready,” John growled. 

Valerie laughed and said, “Way to go, getting along with your bot.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” John said, smiling. 

The elevator doors opened and out walked Dorian and Rudy. They walked into the Captains office and sat down for awhile. 

Valerie said, “Is that another Dorian?” 

“No, it’s Dorian,” John answered. 

“How can you tell?”

“I just can. I need to get in there,” John stood up and the MX-43 started to follow him in. John turned to him and said, “Could you get me some lunch?”

“Yes, I told you it was time to eat,” The MX-43 replied and walked into the break room. 

John rapped on the door and saw the smile on Dorian’s face and said, “What the hell is going on?”

Rudy said, “He started working after you left. I didn’t want to say anything until I ran a full diagnostic on him. He’s right as rain again. I don’t know what it was. But he’s back and he’s your partner once more.”

“I missed you, partner, “Dorian said, wearing a great smile. 

“Things haven’t been the same around here either,” John said, happily. 

Captain Maldonado smiled and said, “Take him home and take a day to relax and talk. I know that Dorian will want to anyhow.”

“I’ll do that, Captain. Thank you, Rudy. I knew you would never give up on him. He’s just that good.”

John and Dorian walked out and everyone greeted Dorian and wished him well. John and Dorian went to the parking garage and got in the car. As soon as they were on their way home, Dorian said, “You don’t need electric dreams from now on, John.”

“I see that. This is good news,” John answered. 

“You look tired, we will rest when we get home. And things will be back to normal in no time at all.”

“Dorian, I’m not sleeping. But we will be in the bed. Now let’s listen to music on the way home. Computer, play Together in Electric Dreams, please.”

Dorian smiled when the song came on and held John’s hand all the rest of the way home. 

The end


End file.
